


Prompt# 67: "I did the dishes."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s dynamic, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, but in this fic sub!gladio, they are both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio did the dishes. Prompto rewards him.





	Prompt# 67: "I did the dishes."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> Written to fulfill the prompt used as the story title, with the additional request for sub!Gladio.

Walking into his apartment that night, Prompto sighed heavily once the door had clicked shut behind him. He locked it, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his camera bag right in the foyer. It had been a productive day, but a long one, and he was ready for some R&R.

Fortunately, from the noise coming from the kitchen, his boyfriend was already home. The beaming smile that had earned Prompto the moniker ‘Sunshine’ many times over blossomed across his freckled face as he wandered in the direction of the sounds of housework. He stopped at Gladio’s side and went up on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey, Prom,” Gladio said, turning to slant a warm grin in Prompto’s direction. “Good day?”

“Long day,” Prompto sighed, going to sit at the small dining table.

“Well, I did the dishes,” Gladio commented casually, turning back to his present task of wiping down the counters.

That certainly got Prompto’s attention.

As their relationship had grown and they’d discovered that they shared certain… proclivities... the two men had set up various code words and phrases for when they wanted something - or wanted to offer something - but didn’t feel like asking for it straight out. Or couldn’t, if other people were around.

‘I did the dishes’ was Gladio speak for ‘I want to take care of you tonight’, but said in such a way that Prompto could pass by it with zero hurt given.

After the day Prompto had? He was in the mood for a little pampering.

“Finish what you’re doing and then get changed,” he ordered, pulling out his phone. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He turned his attention to the game of King’s Knight, peripherally aware of Gladio leaving the kitchen and heading into the bedroom.

When Gladio came back out, he was wearing black cotton pajama pants and his collar. The collar itself was a simple silver chain that could be easily mistaken as just another necklace, but they both knew what it meant and that was all that mattered. After Gladio arranged himself at Prompto’s feet, kneeling and resting back against his heels, Prompto set down his phone and smiled.

“You’re so good for me,” he praised, leaning forward to brush a delicate kiss against Gladio’s lips. Times like this he particularly loved his boyfriend’s massive height - with Gladio kneeling and Prompto in a chair, their heads were just about perfectly even.

Gladio just smiled at him. His striking amber eyes were a bit unfocused as he slipped towards subspace. No words were necessary; the joyful facial expression was enough.

“Get to work,” Prompto said, feeling his cheeks heat. They’d played these games plenty - more than games, as the collar could attest to - but he still felt awkward at being the one in charge when it was his turn. He’d spent the entire day being in charge, so he made his order open ended on purpose. Let Gladio interpret it how he may; Prompto had zero doubts he’d enjoy the outcome.

When Gladio’s response was to peel off Prompto’s socks and begin to rub his tired, aching feet, Prompto was in heaven. He’d be sure to return the favor the next time their roles were reversed, but for tonight he was gonna enjoy being taken care of. That was the beauty of their dynamic. And hey, just because Prompto was the dominant this time didn’t mean he couldn’t do a little caretaking himself. While Gladio continued to massage him, Prompto began crafting a plan involving Gladio’s favorite hard cider and a bubble bath.

After all, they had hours until bed. And few things brought Prompto more happiness than spoiling his Gladiolus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
